misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Milotic
Milotic, labeled, '''The Cinderella '''started out as a Milotic. She was a castmate and one of the main antagonists in Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Yanmega and Team Electivire. She didn't qualify for Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical, but had a segment on the Tangrowth and Medicham Show. She was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Nidoqueen and Team Lopunny. She will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Tender Pokemon *Type: Water *Height: 20'04" *Weight: 357.1 lbs *Ability: Competitive *Nature: Sassy *Shape: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 3 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Action *Moves ** ** ** ** Biography Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live In, Celebrity Manhunts: Total Pokemon World Tour Special, Milotic qualified for Total Pokemon Live with; Poliwrath, Mismagius, Delcatty, Purugly, Gastrodon, Metagross, Jynx, Staraptor, Lanturn, Clefable, Wigglytuff, Slaking, Porygon-Z, Garchomp, Wailord, Cherrim, Houndoom, Jumpluff, Vespiquen, Blissey, Rapidash, Lopunny, Hippowdon, Bella Lee, Mantine, Ninetales, Nidoking, Starmie, Meganium, Furret, Grumpig, Shuckle, Zangoose, Gardevoir, Gallade, Luvdisc, Mothim, Gliscor, Absol, Steelix, Machamp, Flygon, Lapras, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Ellamise, Shaymin, Uxie, Toxicroak, Lumineon, Froslass, Marowak, Phione, Tangrowth, Medicham, Stantler, Togekiss, Kangaskhan, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Dragonite, Smeargle, Sudowoodo, Ambipom, Weavile, Blaziken, Banette, Tropius, Roserade, Drapion, and Oshawott. In, We Didn't Stop the Power, Milotic was placed on Team Nidoqueen along with Wigglytuff, Clefable, Gallade, Furret, Shaymin, Phione, Hippowdon, Dragonite, Smeargle, Drapion, Hitmonlee, Lopunny, Mantine, and Ninetales. Her team lost the first challenge because of Drapion and he was sent home because of it. In, Variety and Backstabbing, Team Nidoqueen gained a new member. Her team won and she was safe. In, Where Was the Studio Again?, her team lost another challenge and her husband was on the chopping block for costing the team the challenge. Unfortunately, the team spared Lopunny and Mantine was sent home. In, A Ditto Dilemma, Milotic was captain for her team. They lost and Milotic seriously debated over who to send home; Phione or Woobat. In the end, Milotic chose Phione for randomly attacking Honchkrow. In, Rotom Racers Deluxe, Milotic's alliance leader was sent home after Lopunny's sabotage. In, Visions of Pink Elephants Danced In Their Heads, Team Nidoqueen lost two mebers thanks to Lopunny. Milotic was still in the competition as of Big Sister's Stealing Your Show. Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia Gallery Milotic Go.png|Milotic in Pokemon Go milotic pokedex 3D.png|Milotic in Pokedex 3D milotic kalos back.png|Milotic's back sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations milotic kalos.png|Milotic's front sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations milotic new party.png|Milotic's party sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations milotic old party.png|Milotic's party sprite from the Third, Fourth and Fifth Generations milotic unova back.png|Milotic's back sprite from the Fifth Generation milotic unova front.png|Milotic's front sprite from the Fifth Generation milotic unova back.gif|Milotic's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation milotic unova front.gif|Milotic's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation milotic shuffle.png|Milotic in Pokemon Shuffle milotic rumble.png|Milotic in Pokemon Rumble milotic md 2.png|Milotic in Mystery Dungeon 2 milotic md.png|Milotic's Mystery Dungeon Tile milotic sinnoh back.png|Milotic's back sprite from the Fourth Generation milotic hgss.png|Milotic's sprite from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver milotic dp.png|Milotic's sprite from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl milotic trozei.gif|Milotic in Pokemon Trozei milotic hoen back.png|Milotic's back sprite from the Third Generation milotic emerald.gif|Milotic's animated sprite from Pokemon Emerald milotic rs.png|Milotic's sprite from Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire milotic pinball rs.png|Milotic in Pokemon Pinball Ruby and Sapphire milotic premiere.png|Milotic's Premiere Pokemon Card milotic crimson invansion.png|Milotic's card in the Crimson Invasion Expansion milotic cynthia.png|Cynthia's Milotic Card milotic dragon frontiers.png|Milotic's card in the Dragon Frontiers Expansion milotic dragons exalted.png|Milotic's card in the Dragons Exalted Expansion milotic emerald card.png|Milotic's first card in the Emerald Expansion milotic emerald card 2.png|Milotic's second card in the Emerald Expansion milotic flashfire.png|Milotic's card in the Flashfire Expansion milotic great encounters.png|Milotic's card in the Great Encounters Expansion milotic primal clash.png|Milotic's card in the Primal Clash Expansion milotic supreme victors.png|Milotic's first card in the Supreme Victors Expansion milotic supreme victors 2.png|Milotic's second card in the Supreme Victors Expansion milotic anime model.png|Milotic's model for the Pokemon Anime milotic anime.png|Milotic in the Pokemon Anime milotic manga.png|Milotic in the Pokemon Manga milotic oa.png|Milotic's Original Artwork from Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire milotic dream.png|Milotic's Dream World Art Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Villains Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Water Pokemon Category:Hoen Pokemon Category:Team Yanmega Category:Team Electivire Category:Team Nidoqueen Category:Team Lopunny Category:Team Alliance Furfrou